Illuminated menu displays which exhibit pictures, written descriptions, and price information of menu items are known. Customarily, in order to change the exhibited items, display panels or signs must be removed and replaced with other panels. Storage space must be set aside in the restaurant for retaining display panels which are not in use. Panels not in use are subject to being misplaced or damaged in storage. Often menu displays are fixed at an elevated position so as to be readily visible to patrons. The elevated level of the display panels presents a problem when the panels are to be changed. Often a ladder must be used to aid in changing the display.
Methods of fixing display panels on the menu display currently include employing connectors such as screws, frames, clamps, etc. There is no inherent attraction between the display panel itself and the menu display.